


Demons

by WaywardFairchild



Series: 31 Days of Halloween [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, Dark Peter Parker, Harry Osborn Needs a Hug, Hurt Harry Osborn, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Smut, M/M, Protective Peter Parker, Serial Killers, serial killer peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harry Osborn finally gets an escape from his father after his death.-Day 22: “i’d hug you right now, but i’m kind of covered in blood."
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: 31 Days of Halloween [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> this has a lot of triggers so be cautious before reading it and read the tags, mates.

“I’d hug you right now, but I’m kind of covered in blood,” Peter told Harry who just rolled his eyes. They both were covered in blood if he was going, to be honest with himself. It came with the job. Well, it wasn’t a job. Getting rid of the bad people of New York was a responsibility. Peter had started the responsibility first. He took to the streets as the spider getting rid of every gang member he could find to connect to his uncle’s death. It leads him to Norman Osborn though. Norman who was hurting Harry. Peter was the one to save Harry from his pains. He was his knight in shining red armor. The blood of his father was still fresh on Peter’s hands when he placed his own hand within Peter’s hand. He felt safe even though he knew what Peter was doing. 

It wasn’t long after he started living with the other boy that he learned about what he was doing to purify the city. Peter would come home covered in blood and take long showers. Harry had started slowly joining him and holding him as he held his love close. He knew that whatever Peter was doing wasn’t the best option but he never said anything. It took months but Peter admitted what he was actually doing during one night when he came home and Harry started kissing his still blood-stained lips. It was then that Harry knew he had to try and help him. 

It was a small task at first. Finding the bad people that had hurt the innocent and taking them out as if they were trash. They were away. No one would miss them. At least not according to Peter. It was like how Harry never missed Norman. He didn’t care about the man who only abused him. Harry slowly felt deeper for his savior the more he watched him. It would have sickened the likes of a normal person but Harry had been abused. He had seen things. 

Harry and Peter left New York once the cops had seen Harry’s face and made a run for another state. Again they started cleaning up the streets there. They moved around more. Not staying in a state for too long knowing that they could be caught for a crime that was cleaning up the streets. It was fine at first. Harry was okay with this life. He never had a stable life where staying in one place matters. Peter seemed to be the opposite. He had a family who probably thought he was dead. An aunt who was happily remarried. A father figure who didn’t know if Peter was okay. Peter never said he missed home though. Harry wondered if it was because he was too focused on the responsibility that they had now. He wouldn’t put it past Peter to forget anyone else and focus on the responsibility of cleansing the streets. 

It was October when it happened. Harry and Peter had just cleaned out a warehouse when someone grabbed Harry and held a knife to his throat. Peter froze as the man laughed. Harry had never seemed Peter worried. The man had always lived in the moment and never worried about anything. Even when Harry was sick for a day, he wasn’t worried when he left him home alone. At that moment, Harry saw the worry and pain in Peter’s eyes at the thought of Harry being hurt by the man in front of him. 

“You think you can run around our city and kill my men without losing something,” the man said. Harry pushed the knife in his hand into the man’s side. The man yelped and let go as Peter shot him. His eyes focused on Harry as he grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss which escalated to them on the floor covered in blood with their clothes thrown away from them. Peter was breathing heavily as he grinned at Harry. Harry who was exhausted from everything. Peter ended up caring back to their car and getting them out of that town and to a safe place where they could clean up. Harry let Peter take care of him as he listened to the noises from the outside as birds chirped in the early morning. Peter’s damp brown hair shined in the light. He looked like an angel as he took care of Harry. 

“No one will ever hurt you again,” Peter promised. Harry nodded as he held on tight to Peter as if he would die if he lost hold of Peter. The shining light in the dark that was brighter than anything else in Harry’s life. Harry didn’t know what he would do if Peter hadn’t saved him all those years ago. 

“They won’t hurt me,” Harry said. Peter nodded as he pulled Harry into a rough kiss that ended with them on the bed in the place where they were staying low. Harry rested his head on Peter’s chest hearing his heartbeat calm as he fell asleep with Harry in his arms. Harry closed his eyes feeling safe because being in Peter’s arms was safe for him. The two were at peace at the moment like angels resting. It was as if they were innocent boys as they slept instead of demons that took out the bad of the world in their minds. 


End file.
